The Girl With Kaleidoscope Eyes
by Lise-Marie
Summary: [AU no powers ROMY] Remy has it all popularity, a beautiful girlfriend, and a rich family. Rogue is a recluse with a phobia of touch. When they are forced to work together on a class project odd feeling arise and carefully constructed worlds fall apart.
1. Simon Says

**Disclaimer: **I don't own XME, which makes me sad but oh well.

**Title: **The Girl With Kaleidoscope Eyes

**Author's Notes: **This chapter isn't great as it's mostly background info, but the fic will get better so bear with me.

**Chapter Dedication: **Romy fans the world over.__

_Picture yourself on a boat in a river___

_With tangerine trees and marmalade skies___

_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly___

_A girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

**-The Beatles**

Miss Munroe's American studies class was definitely not the highlight of anyone's day. While she was nice enough the class was far from exciting in the way that Mr. McCoy's science class, which was full of big explosions and stink bombs, was. All three of her classes were huge as American studies was a class that everyone was required to take at point in their high school career. But there was no indication as to when. So the classes ranged from over achieving freshmen, like Rahne Sinclair, straight up to procrastinating seniors like Betsy Braddock.

Rogue Darkholme occupied the farthest desk to left, in the last row. She'd chosen this particular seat because she wanted to be the back so that the teacher wouldn't notice her, and because it was directly behind Scott Summers.

She had hoped that somehow sitting behind Scott would cause him to notice her, fall madly in love with her, ask her to marry him, and then they would live happily ever after. Or something like that.

Unfortunately she hadn't count on the redhead who sat next to Scott. His perfect, beautiful, athletic, popular, girlfriend Jean Gray, Jean was everything that Rogue would never, ever, not in one million years even come close to being. And she was also apparently everything Scott (and the rest male population of Bayville High) wanted in a girl.

And that was yet another good example of why Rogue's life sucked.

She tried to focus on Miss Munroe's lecture until she noticed that Scott and Jean had started holding hands. Yuck, yuck, yuck. Rogue wished that someone would just shoot her now and put her out of her misery.

She glanced around the room hoping to distract herself. Rogue finally paused on Pietro who was kicking the back of Evan's chair. _Puhlease, grow up already_ she moaned inwardly. But she continued watching. It was sort of funny. Pietro, or Pie-Pie as his flavor of the week Tabitha liked to call him, was grinning madly as the desk tipped forward and back. Evan was clearly trying to fight the urge to punch white-haired jerk in the nose. Rogue was intent on this display of immature boy rivalry, when she heard a squeal coming from next to her.

She turned to see a far more nauseating sight then even Scotty and Jeannie hold hands. Remy Lebeau and his girlfriend Belle, who was conveniently located in the desk right next Rogue, were molesting each other, in the middle of class. Rogue looked away to avoid throwing up.

Remy and Belle were to of her least favorite people in the whole world (or what she'd seen of it). Both came from New Orleans or France or something like that. Belle didn't really have an accent but Remy had this odd off and on one. One day he would talk like everyone with a else just a small accent, and the next (particularly when he was trying to be charming) he would have an all out "Remy tink dat dere is nobody hotter den 'im" Cajun drawl.

Of course Rogue's great dislike for him had little to do with his accent. She was also not big on his egomania and assumption that every girl the world over was madly in love with him. When Rogue had first moved to Bayville Remy had even tried to hit on her. That was of course before she managed to prove that she was a total freak.

She also wasn't really wild about the fact that he made out with Belle right next to her. Really who wants to look at two people groping each other every single school day? Rogue had to wonder what he saw in Belle. Sure she was drop-dead gorgeous and sure she was one of the most popular girls in the whole school but Rogue sincerely doubted that she had two brain cells to rub together.

"Oh Rem, I just love your eyes," Belle giggled. _Gag me with a spoon, now_ was Rogue's reaction to this. Although come to think of it "Rem" didn't have bad eyes. They were an odd color of brown, maybe walnut, when the light was right they almost looked red. But still, it was a sickening display.

"You're always tellin' Remy dat, chere," he said. Oh, hell it was a third person day. That meant every time she saw him today he would have that god-awful, sex god accent.

"But I do they're so..." Bell paused think of the right word, "hot!" _Wow! That was meaningful!_

"You tink so?"

"I know so."

If Miss Munroe hadn't said something at that moment Rogue probably would have been forced to beat to beat the lovebirds' brains out with the stapler.

"Alright everyone I have the partners for your reports." At this everyone began to listen, Belle and Remy even moved back into they're own personal space bubbles. "Let's see here, Evan and Pietro," this was met by shrieks of laughter.

"They'll kill each other!" somebody shouted.

"Not likely they'll probably fall in love and fu-"

"That will be enough of that," Miss Munroe said firmly but the giggling continued. So she just ignored it and kept reading, "Um...Jean and Belle, Carol and Theresa..."

Upon hearing that she was with Belle, Jean collapsed forward on to her desk

"Shoot me now," she begged Scott. Belle on the other hand pouted for a few seconds because she wasn't with her boyfriend but by the time that Miss Munroe had announced "Lance and Rahne" she got over.

"Jean, we're gonna have so much fun, working together," she said leaning forward to address the redhead.

"Yeah, I bet we will," Jean said offhandedly.

"Amanda and Kurt, Scott and..." _Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, please say Rogue _"Kitty."

"Lucky bitch," Rogue muttered under her breath.

Miss Munroe continued reading from her list, "Remy and Rogue, Betsy and..." No, no, no. This was not happening. How was it possible that she had ended up her absolute least favorite person? There were so many people that she didn't like why did it have to be him? She was sure that Remy couldn't have been very happy either. After all Rogue was the biggest freak in the whole school.

Finally the bell rang. Everyone rushed out of the room either gushing or whining about their assigned partner.

"Daniels! Can you believe I have to work with Daniels?"

"Kurt, we should meet tomorrow at lunch to work on the project."

"Who the hell is Rahne anyway?"

"Please Scott just put me out of my misery now."

Rogue walked out of the room several feet behind everyone else. She couldn't see how they could stand being all bunched up like that. She stopped at her locker to pick up her math book. She was turning the combination when somebody tapped her on the shoulder. Rogue spun around ready to punch whoever was behind her. It was none other than Remy Lebeau.

"What the hell do want?"

"When do you want to work on our project?" he asked leaning up against the locker next to hers.

"What happened to your accent? It was pretty strong about ten minutes ago," Rogue pointed out.

Remy ignored her and continued on. "When do you want to work on the project?"

"I don't care."

"Who do you want to do it on?"

"Your mom."

"Well she's not exactly a great American author of the twentieth century," Remy said irritably. He wanted to end this conversation as quickly as possible so that less people would see him with Rogue and he wouldn't have to spend as much time answering "why were you talking to the freaky Goth girl?"

"Look, I couldn't care less about this project. You want it done, you do it yourself."

"Um...no."

"What'll you do about?" Rogue asked opening up her locker and taking out her book. Remy didn't answer so she slammed the locker shut and turned to face him. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Kiss my ass," she said and walked off without bothering to look back.

Remy smiled.

"Well chere, we'll see if you still feel the same way tomorrow."

**X****X****X****X**

As I said at the beginning of the chapter this will get better. But if nobody reviews there won't be anymore so please, please, please, drop me a line and let me know what you think.


	2. Some Like it Cold

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine get over it.

**Title: **The Girl With Kaleidoscope Eyes

**Author's Notes: **Today I watched the old 90's X-Men and this particular episode had the best Rogue/Remy scene EVER. I mean it was early this morning and I'm still all warm and fuzzy inside. Just thought you might like to hear that

**Shout Outs! **I'm seriously stunned by all the reviews that I've gotten. You guys rule!

Large amounts of thanks and chocolate chips cookies to: wildcardrose, Aro, CrazySpirit123, HologramX, Lady Sir Henry Morgan, Plague-darkholme, epona04, Elle, Scarlet Stripes, Star-of-Chaos, suzu, catherine, kurai kaiba, Totally Obsessed47, Les723, enchantedlight, Allie and silky black You guys have no idea how much you ROCK MY SOCKS

xpoisonxangelx: Yay! My first reviewer! Choke, Belle, choke. Ok maybe I'm a bit sadistic...but so are you so at least I'm not alone!

IvyZoe: I agree. It drives me crazy when people try to play Rogue off as a total outcast. Don't worry she'll have some friends.

MJK: I think the big incident leading to Rogue's freakhood (so to speak) will be a few chapters down the road, but this one will sort of give you a feel for it.

ishandahalf: Only a little bit hostile. And it's gonna get worse before it gets better. Hope your ready for a lot more Belle (if I don't stab her with a spork first).

Melphis: I doubt that Kurt and Rogue will be related just because it would be hard to pull off in this setting.

GreenFairyGirl88: The school is actually Bayville high and none of the characters are mutants, as this story takes place in an alternate universe from the one XME is in.

TheDreamerLady:  Yeah I know that she's a bit out of character, but that's the beauty of AU. Maybe some evietro but I'm not much of a slash person (but I love femslash, just so you know...)

EmeraldKatsEye: Thank you so much. I've been having a crapy day and your review made me grin like crazy. You are indeed the 26th reviewer. I never dreamed I get so many reviews. I'm still kind of in shock.

roguewannabe29: I hope this is soon enough for ya!

**X****X****X****X**

Rogue sat in algebra II starring at the ceiling and trying to block out Miss Frost's lecture, with pretty much consisted of "So if X is equal to Y minus 2, then Y would have to equal 5, no wait that's wrong, no never mind it is 5, but that doesn't work in the case of 12...oh just let me go check the answer book."

Miss Frost was had just gotten out of college and was probably as qualified to teach math as Belle was. Once Rouge had gone into the room during lunch to retrieve her forgotten folder and found Miss Frost, writing on the chock board and trying desperately to understand the assignment for advanced algebra.

"Rogue, does this make any sense to you," she'd asked pointing to board. Rogue had simply shaken her head and left the room, without even looking at the equation. It was Miss Frost's problem if she was too dumb to understand her own subject.

"Rogue, what did you get?" Rogue jumped at hearing her name.

"Huh?" she asked starring blankly at the teacher.

"What did you get for problem seven?" Miss Frost asked tapping her foot on the floor.

"Uh...I...ah...I mean...I," she stuttered. The other students were starting to laugh.

"Come on Rogue, it wasn't that hard," Miss Frost said smiling slightly.

"Look I..." Rogue felt somebody kick the back of her chair three times, "I didn't" the same person kicked three more times. Maybe they were trying to tell her the answer was three. It wasn't likely, but what the hell it couldn't hurt. "It's three."

"Very good X equals three. I told you that it wasn't hard." Rogue glanced behind her to see who was sitting there. Usually that desk was empty as nobody wanted to sit to close to her.

It was John, the most insane person ever. Apparently he used to date Wanda before he got too cool for socks, as Risty liked to say, and dumped her. Now he went out with some cute little princess of a sophomore.

"Your welcome," he said grinning. Rogue glared at him and turned back around. While she wasn't especially close to Wanda they were still friends and thus she was not going to be nice to John anytime soon.

"So, anyway I'm sure you all know the slope intercept formula it's...um...well actually, Bobby why don't you tell me what it is."

Rogue decided that it wasn't worth listening, so she pulled out a pen and started doodling on the back of her binder. This was her favorite pastime in boring classes. The front was already covered in spiders and horses, and cheerleader eating snakes. Today, she decided, was a good day to invent a snake that ate everyone who spoke in the third person.

Rogue was hard at work on a gigantic serpent that covered the entire back cover of her binder when the bell rang. She sat at her desk waiting for everyone to leave before she got up. Rogue had just left the room when she felt someone put their arm around her shoulder. She panicked.

"Let go of me!" she shirked jabbing her elbow into the stomach of whoever was behind her.

"Umph," said her 'attacker' letting go of her. It was none other than John...again.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Rogue demanded.

"Are you ok?" he asked ignoring how badly his stomach hurt. "You're all shaky, and pale...well even more pale."

Rogue held up her hand to see that it was indeed shaking violently, her heart was beating so hard she felt like it might explode.

"Why'd you do that? Did ya lose a bet or something?" Rogue demanded again, her voice shaking. She crossed her arms in front of her and starred at John. They were starting to attract a large group of people. _Great even more proof that I'm crazy_.

"No, I just wanted to say hi, to ya," John said. He looked sort of nervous. "But if you don't want to say hi back, I'll just be off to science." Rogue watched him push his way through the crowd and disappear.

She wished that everyone would stop starring at her and leave. She definitely couldn't walk through that big of a crowd. Rogue could handle being touched a little bit when there was fabric in-between her and them. But having someone throw their arm around her shoulder was way too much.

She let out a sigh of relief as the crowd slowly started to wander off towards class. As Rogue walked to her locker she considered the possibility of skipping the rest of the day.

She had PE next which was by far her least favorite class, not because she wasn't athletic but because she had to wear the gym uniform of shorts and a t-shirt and because she was constantly in trouble for refusing to participate. Not to mention the fact that Remy was in the class.

After PE she had drama, which was with Scott and Jean. She'd had enough of them holding hands for one day. And after that it was chemistry where she was lab partners with Belle. So far they had already caused three small explosions. She really didn't feel like blowing anything else up

It seemed to be as good a day as any to cut. Rogue shoved her books into her locker and walked into the nearest bathroom. She'd learned the hard way that trying to leave the school during the passing period when teachers were still out in the halls didn't work at all.

This had been the worst day she'd had in a long time. It had all started out with her alarm clock malfunctioning and shirking two pitches higher than it usually did a couple of minutes after midnight. Even though Rogue was far from being superstitious, she knew that it had to be a sign not to get up.

Unfortunately Irene hadn't agreed with her, so here she was sitting in the bathroom stall waiting for her chance to escape.

Time passed slowly but after a while the hallways got quiet and the bell rang signaling Rogue's chance. Once she was sure the halls were clear, she ran out of the bathroom and hurried out the small back door.

It was freezing outside. Sometime that morning the first snow of the year had fallen and coated Bayville in white. Rogue loved the cold. She could never explain it but there was just something about being frozen to the bone that made her feel good. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

As Rogue walked the snow crunched under her combat boots and her fingers quickly turned numb. It reminded her of the song her last foster family liked to play around Christmas time. "Walkin' in a winter wonderland" or something like that. Rogue had never cared much for the song but she couldn't help sing it softly now. "In the meadow we can build a snowman and pretend that he is Parson Brown..." she couldn't remember the rest but it had something to do with marriage.

Rogue probably should have known things were going to well. She had made it a block or so away from the school when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Lovely weather we're havin', wouldn't you say so, chere?"

Rogue jumped nearly a foot at hearing this, she turned quickly around to see a very smug looking Remy.

"I have to say that I loved your rendition of "Winter Wonderland"."

"Go to hell Lebeau," she snapped unable to think of anything better to say.

"What would a belle fille like you be doin' out here in the cold," he asked grinning. Rogue really would have liked to slap him. But that would haven't meant making contact with his face, with she was not going to do.

"Have you been following me?" Rogue asked.

"Of course not. But now that I think about it, aren't you truant?"

"So are you."

"Ah but therein lies the difference between you and me. I'm a senior so I have five free periods each semester. You're a junior so you don't."

"Then why'd you waste one to follow me?"

Remy ignored this question.

"Listen, you meet me in the library after school today, and agree to do your half of this assignment and I'll just walk off and forget I ever saw you. But if you tell me to kiss your ass again, I'll call the truancy officer."

Rogue pondered this for a moment before answering.

"Why do you care so much about this, damn, report anyway?"

"Because I want to graduate high school and move on with my life. I don't think that's too much to ask! Do you?" When Rogue didn't answer Remy reached into the pocket of his trench coat and pulled out his cell phone.

"Ok fine!" Rogue said quickly. "What time?"

"Five, at the public library." And with that Remy turned around and left.

Rogue watched him walk away. Her day was officially ruined. Just when things were looking up Mr. Tall Dark and Sexy, had to ruin it for her. Although she had no intention whatsoever of meeting him at the library, the encounter had still put her in a bad mood.

Suddenly the cold didn't feel refreshing it just felt cold, her toes and fingers were more sore than numb, and once again the whole world was against her. She was slightly comforted by the thought of Remy sitting in the library waiting, in vain, for her to show up, but only slightly.

Maybe she should just go home now. Irene was at work. When she'd left the school she'd had big plans of going to Bob's CDs. Even though the name sucked the store was awesome. It definitely beat all the crapy little chains that were taking over Bayville. But now she didn't have energy.

So much for her day looking up. Rogue turned right and the end of the block and trudged home. Today was only Monday; it was going to be a long week.

**X****X****X****X**

It was nearly six o'clock and Remy was sitting by himself in the library. He couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to trust Rogue. What made him think that she would show up? He actually had wasted a free period on that bitch. He'd been walking down the hallway to the locker room when he'd seen her go out the door. Figuring that it was his chance he'd decided to follow her.

"Damn," he muttered. He'd tried to occupy himself with picking which author to do the report on. But every biography was even more boring than the last .

"Hi, Remy," he heard a high-pitched voice say.

"Hey, Belle," he said looking up from the book he was reading. "How are you Jean?" he added seeing the annoyed looking redhead.

"I'm fine," Jean, answered curtly, "we have to work on our project now."

"Come on Jean, I just want to talk to Rem for half a second," Belle whined as Jean tried to drag her off.

"Yeah Jeannie why don't you get started and Belle will be over in a little bit," Remy said using his best charming smile.

Jean opened her mouth to say something, but then noticed Scott and Kitty on the other end of the library. She walked off rolling her eyes, and muttering under her breath.

"Why are you here by yourself?" Belle asked sitting down on Remy's lap.

"Rogue never showed up," he said twirling some of Belle's blond hair around his finger.

"I'm sorry hun," she sympathized. She leaned back against his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "But I bet you have something planned for her tomorrow don't you?"

"Of course," Remy lied. He had no clue what he was going to do.

"Good she'll be sorry she ever tried to mess with Remy Leblue."

"Lebeau."

"Oops. Sorry Rem," Belle said standing up. "We really should go somewhere. Libraries make my head hurt."

"I completely agree," Remy said as he stood up. He wrapped his arm around Belle's waist and kissed her.

"Get a room!" somebody shouted.

"We were just about to do that," Remy answered good-naturedly.

As they left the building Remy was unable to concentrate on his girlfriend's meaningless chatter. All he could think about was Rogue, Finally he decided that Bell was right:

Rogue would be sorry she tried to mess with Remy Leblue.

**X****X****X****X**

_Gags_ Remy/Belle I think that I'm going to be sick now. Be sure to review everyone.


	3. Those Are the Rules

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Duh.

**Title: **The Girl With Kaleidoscope Eyes

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is pretty half-assed and I feel bad about it, but I know that I'm never gonna get it any better. So I might as well post.

**Shout Outs!** (On the off chance you still remember what you said in your last review)

scarlet stripes, rubic-cube, enchantedlight xbecbebex, perturbedpercy, soulstress, MJK, Aro, Rogue14, ali-cat333 and IceAngel46, Amelia, RgGOTH, Ms.Rogue Lebeau, personwithnoname, Friend to All, jade, DeadSparrow, and Maximite you guys are awesome. As a token of my love and gratitude towards you, I'm giving you all virtual sporks in the color of your choice.

EmeraldKatsEye: I hope that I didn't make you too paranoid about me not updating again.

Star-of-Chaos: I suppose it is a little bit of fun _pictures reviewers turning green_ ok a lot of fun. But it's still gross to write.

Sweety8587: Yeah girls are much more evil than boys when it comes to revenge. Guys just punch you or something and then get suspended; girls mess with your head. What will Belle do? Hmmm….

Les723, Totally Obsessed47, GreenFairyGirl88, ishandahalf and killing Belladonna is a very good thing:): There seems to be a common theme cropping up here, Kill Belle! Or Belle needs to die! Etc! I'm not planning on killing her off, but don't worry she'll get hers in the end.

TheDreamerLady: Good I'm glad she was completely in character this time. And Jonda rocks, I'm not sure whether or not evietro does as I've never read it ;)

BlondeSquirrel: Best no power fic? Oh wow…thanks. I had no clue people would like this fic so much. By the way, awesome name.

Dannonspring: You're close…yet so far away. Guess you'll just have to keep reading. And congratulations on being reviewer number 50! And no Rogue didn't show up to the library because she's lazy and hates Remy.

Chica De Los Ojos Café: No you used to many words to sound like a whining baby. If you'd just type WAAAAAAAAAAH, then it would be a different story.

Frozen Ice Queen: I actually kind of like Jean. But it doesn't really matter 'cause you still get to see her suffer.

Neurotic Temptress: Yeah, I'm often tempted to beat lovebirds with staplers. I'm glad they love each other, but honestly.

Rogue Lockheart: Addictions are bad. But if you must be addicted to something I'm quite glad that it's my fic.

Red-Ice Blue-Fire: I'll try to soften on the Belle/Remy. I hate writing it, but it's sort of important to the plotline.

Rouge ran down the hallway. She was about to be late to American Studies. Normally she didn't care but she was already in trouble for skipping school. She guessed that Remy had probably reported her (stupid bastard) but even if he hadn't one of her teachers would have noticed that she was absent.

"Crap, crap, crap," she muttered looking up at one of the clocks. It's giant second steadily moved towards the twelve. She hated the school clocks, they always told exactly the same time and they were all over the school. No matter where she went there was always one right in front of her saying, in a very nasty voice, 'you're gonna be late. Ha, ha, ha sucks to be you'.

Rogue hated time. She didn't like the concept of people adhering so closely to something that wasn't really real. Time was just something that people made up to make other people have to run. As far a Rogue was concerned they would all be better off showing up when they felt like it.

But unfortunately nobody seemed to care what Rogue thought and she had five seconds to get to the end of the hall. She debating sprinting, she might make it. But she decided not to. Rouge stopped and pushed a strand of white hair out of her eyes.

The bell rang. Actually it wasn't much of a ring, more a shrill angry scream. Unless Miss Munroe was feeling very nice this meant a day of detention. She already had a week's worth for skipping. She didn't really mind having detention it wasn't like she really had anything better to do after school. She would just sit in a desk at the back of the room, starring at the ceiling and daydreaming.

"Ah, Rogue. I'm so glad that you've chosen to join us."

Rogue realized that she had walked into the American Studies room without even noticing it.

"Sorry," she muttered and walked quickly back to her seat. She was mentally preparing herself for yet another period of Belle and Remy being affectionate, and another period of starring longingly at the back of Scott's head when Miss Munroe called her over to her desk.

"Rouge, I need to speak with you, please."

Rogue rolled her eyes and made her way to the front of the room, she had been hoping that Miss Munroe would overlook the tardy. Obviously she was going to have no such luck.

"Look, I'm really sorry about being late and it won't happen again," she said quickly.

"Don't worry about that Rogue, I'll let it go this one time. What I need to talk to you about is your grade," Miss Munroe said clicking on Rouge's name. A screen popped up showing a picture of an unhappy looking Rogue and a lot of zeros.

"Have you looked at your grades lately?"

"No," Rogue said. She was slightly shocked by how low her grade was. Maybe she should have done that last report.

"If you want to pass this semester, you need to get a ninety-five on this report," Miss Munroe said. To demonstrate she typed the number into the blank spot for her grade on the project. Rogue's grade jumped to a sixty percent. "I have confidence that you can do this. You're a smart girl you just need to apply yourself."

"Um…thanks," Rogue mumbled as the ninety-five was changed back to a blank. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you."

If Rogue was the crying sort of person she would be tearing up right about now. It wasn't so much her grade it was that she had to work with Remy. The idea of spending that much time with him was almost painful, especially after their two run-ins the day before.

But sometimes you've got to suck it up. There was no way that Rogue was going to take this class again next year.

"Hey Remy," she said sitting down at her desk. Remy was too preoccupied to hear her.

"Remy!" she said a little louder. He still didn't hear her. After several seconds of contemplation Rogue threw her notebook at the back of his head. That seemed to work.

"What, the hell, was that for?" he asked.

"When do you want to work on our report?"

Remy starred at her slightly stunned, and unsure as to whether or not he'd heard he correctly.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"What's it to you?" Rogue didn't bother to let him answer. "Look I have detention after school until quarter to four. Any time after that is fine."

"Well then I'll see you at the library. Five o'clock just like last time."

Jean jerked around in her seat to face Belle.

"Can you come at five too, Belle? And this time will you actually stay instead of running off like you did last yesterday?"

"Sure. And I already told you I didn't mean to run off. I just, like, forgot."

"Please don't forget again."

"Ok Jean. I promise I'll come and I won't leave this time," Belle reassured her.

"That's all I ask."

By now Miss Munroe had begun lecturing about the affect of classic literature on American society. Rogue thought about paying attention but decided against it. She didn't especially care about American society.

It's not like it was really relevant to her life or anything.

X

Rules of Detention:

1. No talking

2. No eating/drinking

3. No listening to music

4. No distractions (paper airplanes, note passing etc)

5. No leaving your seat.

6. No sleeping

**7. No breathing**

Breaking any of these rules will result in more detention and possibly ISS **OR DEATH**

Bayville High detention was one of the most miserable places to be in the whole world. Someone from a third world, poor, starving, war ridden county might not think so. But the twelve students who would be spending the next hour and a half there did. One girl even looked like she was trying to fight back tears, but everyone else sat there in silence reserved to their fate.

Rouge sat in the very back of the room staring blankly at the board. Someone who obviously thought that they were very funny had made the additions to the list of rules. The writing looked like it had been on the board for quite some time. But the supervisor didn't seem to find it necessary to remove them. Rogue wondered if might have meant that there was some truth to them.

"You! Quiet!" Mr. Jones said. He slammed his hand down on the desk of a girl sitting in the front row.

"I didn't saw anything, sir," the girl said twisting her black hair around her finger. "Honest I didn't."

"Don't get smart with me young lady," the supervisor said. He looked like he was starting to get angry.

"I'm not. I'm just telling you the truth. I didn't talk." Rogue wished that she had a better seat. Everyone was leaning in to see what Mr. Jones would do. But Rogue could barely see.

"What's your name?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Jubilation Lee," the girl said. "But you're welcome to call me Jubilee."

"Well Miss Lee you have just earned yourself another day of detention."

"Why? What did I do?" Jubilee demanded. "I didn't say anything!"

"Quiet or I'll make it two days."

Jubilee opened her mouth to talk again, but the girl sitting behind her grabbed her arm. Jubilee sighed and rested her head on the desk.

"No sleeping!"

Rogue shuddered and made a mental to never get detention again.

X

"God. Can you believe him? I mean seriously, what an asshole!"

It took Rogue a minute to realize that someone was talking to her, she wasn't really used to it. She turned to see Jubilation Lee standing behind her, looking disgusted.

"Um…no," Rogue mumbled.

"Seriously, another day of detention. I just got to this school a week ago, and I've already go three detentions. Just for chewing gum in class, well two of them the other one was that bastard."

"I'm…very sorry about that," Rogue said, unsure of why this girl was talking to her.

"Oh yeah. I'm Jubes. But you already knew that. What's yours?"

"Rouge."

"Sweet! That's even weirder than mine!"

"Um…yeah. Cool." Rogue was starting to feel exceptionally awkward.

"Well. I'll see you around. Bye," Jubilee said as she ran off.

Rogue considered the conversation she'd just had and decided that it ranked up there with most surreal things that had ever happened to her.

But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
